


Wait There

by Jolty13



Series: Hyperion Guys [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Kitten, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pet Adoption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolty13/pseuds/Jolty13
Summary: Gladstone isn't sure what to make of the unusual man who steps onto Helios, but the two soon end up forming a connection that stretches across space.
Relationships: Gladstone Katoa/Damien Bloodmarch
Series: Hyperion Guys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042479
Kudos: 3





	Wait There

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody want this? lol 
> 
> I don't know why, but I really ship these two, and Gladstone deserves the spotlight for once!
> 
> A slightly alternate universe where Damien from Dream Daddy exists in the realm of Borderlands. : 3 Also, if you're not familiar with this series - Jack, Rhys, Vaughn, and Timothy are in a poly relationship together. That's about all you need to go on for this.

Gladstone stood in the large docking bay of Helios, peering at the several ships around. They were all Hyperion transports, no sign of the vessel he was expecting. Looking over the crowds of soldiers, loaders, and employees, there was also no sign of the company he was to meet here, either. Seemed he was the first to the party.

The lanky scientist sidled next to a stack of large metal crates to stay out of the way as others bustled by. This area was always lively, with supplies for the inhabitants of the station coming in, Hyperion product shipping out, and all persons going through inspection. Thankfully no one seemed to be paying him much mind. The Hyperion guards could be thorough if not overbearing in their mission to find suspicious activity.

A small beep and vibration from his pocket led Gladstone to retrieve his echo. The screen showed a message from Vaughn:

 _Be there in a few minutes. Jack is with us.  
_ _You’ll be okay._

The words made Gladstone’s throat lump up into a tight ball. Oh, dear. The Hyperion president was someone he preferred to keep a safe distance from. Gladstone was a rather open and friendly person, not the type to begrudge others. Handsome Jack had nearly vented him and his friends to their deaths on a paranoid impulse, though, and that wasn’t something he could so easily wipe from his mind. It wasn’t that he was bitter, exactly. Jack had given them all steep raises in apology once he’d taken over as CEO. It was more that Gladstone was now starkly terrified of the man. Whenever he _had_ come in contact with Jack since the incident, it invited memories that gave him unpleasant chills.

With a now shaking hand, Gladstone pocketed the echo once more. He fought to take a deep breath.

At least Vaughn and Rhys would be there. The two of them and Jack were planning to get Timothy a kitten for Christmas. They’d selected one from a shelter on Eden-5, and a representative was coming by to meet them and drop her off. Of course, Christmas was still over a week away, so the three of them had asked Gladstone to take care of her until the holiday.

So here he was, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. It was no problem to watch her; he liked animals pretty well. There weren’t many to be found on the station, apart from the various wildlife from Pandora and Elpis kept in R&D. Those didn’t quite count, in Gladstone’s book. The creatures, while certainly fascinating, were more apt to maim and devour than play and cuddle. And while he was more of a dog person, having a kitten around for a few days sounded like it would be fun. It was also a favor he was glad to do for Timothy’s sake. The kind-hearted body double had saved his life on more than one occasion, and the two had gotten to be good friends. Gladstone would make sure the kitty stayed happy with him.

A short distance away, the other three men finally appeared amongst the crowd. Gladstone’s body stiffened on instinct at the sight of Handsome Jack, flanked on either side by his two boyfriends. He swallowed nervously, trying to focus on Vaughn smiling widely and waving as they approached, while Rhys raised his robotic hand in a more casual greeting. Gladstone waved timidly back, hoping his arm wouldn’t shake.

“How’s it going?” Vaughn asked once they’d reached him.

“Ah, fine, fine,” Gladstone responded, nudging his glasses up out of nervous habit. He silently sighed with relief when Vaughn sidled to put a buffer between him and Jack.

“The person from the shelter insists on meeting _all_ of us,” Rhys said, also subtly scooting to keep between Gladstone and Jack. Gladstone couldn’t feel embarrassed, only thankful for their thoughtfulness. His gratitude multiplied when Jack’s lip curled.

“They’ve got some _nerve_ ,” he growled, eyes flitting around them in search for their contact. “As if I would ever have to impress some nobody from the Edens.”

Vaughn turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “They’re just making sure she gets the best home, Jack. It means the shelter has high standards. That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yeah – and I _am_ the best. This kitten’s going to be spoiled better than any animal could ever hope. Didn’t they read my frickin’ name on the application?” He crossed his arms tightly and huffed, a move that made Gladstone shrink. If the shelter _had_ recognized Jack’s name, and been aware of his reputation, it had probably only given them more reason to have concerns. Gladstone was content to stay silent on that matter, though.

Rhys turned to Jack, smiling. “Maybe they’re a fan and just want to meet you in person.”

The ego stroking seemed to soothe the CEO. “Yeah, well, either way, they’re gonna find the tables turned on them. One wrong word out of their mouth or anything not perfect with this kitten, and I’m calling off the deal. We can find a different shelter in a pinch.”

Gladstone could almost hear the internal groan Vaughn gave as his eyes rolled back and closed. Before a response could be said, though, Rhys gave a nod to the side.

“I take it that’s them?”

All four turned to observe a small ship landing toward one end of the docking bay area, as a few workers waved them in. Its exterior was shiny and black with “MBAC” written in white and yellow letters on the side.

“All right, let’s see what we’re working with here,” Jack said as they headed over. His tone indicated that he was ready to start a conflict at the slightest provocation. Gladstone silently hoped this shelter employee would be agreeable so that things wouldn’t come to that. He wasn’t sure how long he could bring himself to stick around if Jack started screaming at someone.

By the time they reached the ship, it had fully settled and powered off. A few guards came to stand by, on the look out for any trouble. The side door of the ship slid open and out stepped…well, the last sort of person any of them were likely expecting.

A tall, slender man with long dark hair stepped out, black boots clopping on the metal floor. He wore dark pants and a fancy purple buttoned-up vest over a white dress shirt with frills around the wrists and neckline. His skin was almost ghostly pale. In one hand, he carefully held the handle of a soft lavendar carrier that presumably had the kitten inside. Gladstone anticipated the man to be intimidating but a warm smile drew across the stranger’s features as he approached.

“How do you do?” he spoke in a surprisingly gentle voice. He stopped before them and extended a hand. “My name is Damien Bloodmarch, your representative from Maple Bay Animal Care.”

When Jack, who had been standing closest, only kept his arms folded and scrutinized the man, Vaughn quickly stepped forward to shake his hand. “Hi! I’m Vaughn.” Rhys also introduced himself, causing Damien to awkwardly maneuver so they could shake left hands.

Gladstone reached out in greeting, noticing how soft and cold Damien’s hand was when he shook it. “Nice to meet you! I’m Gladstone.” They met eyes, and Gladstone was startled to see that Damien’s were a ruby red hue, accented further by soft eyeshadow of a similar shade. The eye color would have been off putting if not for the man’s kind smile. His attention returned to Jack.

“And would you also be one of the household?” He appraised Jack thoroughly, in a way that unsurprisingly made the much sturdier man huff in response.

“Handsome Jack,” he stated dryly. “CEO of Hyperion and ruler of the station you’re standing on.” When there was no immediate sign of recognition, his face twisted further in irritation. “Does news not get around on your planet, or is it just you living under a rock?”

Gladstone cringed, waiting for Damien to either wither under the intimidation or strike back with an aggressive jab. Instead, the man’s demeanor remained calm and level. “Ah. My sincerest apologies for not recognizing you. I hope that you will be able to forgive my unawareness, as information from this far does rarely make it to Eden-5. However, I must say that this is…” His words trailed off as he looked above and about the surroundings. “…indeed, a remarkable space station.”

Jack’s lips wriggled, as if he was wanting a reason to start something, but Damien had completely absorbed the aggression. “Yeah, yeah,” he spat with a dismissive wave of his hand. “So everyone says. You’ve got our kitten, then?”

Damien gently lifted the carrier in response. “But of course. She’s been sleeping soundly on the journey and will be happy to stretch her legs. Is there somewhere a little more private we may take her for your meeting?”

Rhys smiled. “We should probably take her over to R&D, then.”

Damien’s face fell in sudden dismay as the others turned to walk. “R…R&D?”

“We can explain on the way,” Vaughn assured over his shoulder as the group moved forward. Gladstone gave their new acquaintance the most reassuring smile he could as they all headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Damien's got so much more class than Jack haha.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, but if for some reason this obscure pairing reaches anyone, I'll be glad to give it some more of my time!


End file.
